The Black Mist
by Blazing Flight
Summary: The Black Mist is returning to Equestria, and Blazing Flight is one of the only ones who is not affected. Four total strangers must save Equestria by finding the cure, but will they succeed? There will definitely be a few surprises on the way.
1. A Warning

**A/N: **

**Revision of my first story. I am changing up most of the storyline, so enjoy!**

Blazing Flight groaned as the alarm clock went off for the second time that morning, but she dragged herself out of bed, pounding her hoof onto the loud, ringing clock.

The patched pony pulled on her suit, then went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Meanwhile, her roommate, Neon Shades, was downstairs making breakfast.

. . . .

Blazing Flight trotted down the stairs to be greeted by the smell of Zap-apple jam. "Neon? Zap-apple jam?" Blazing Flight asked in disbelief.

"Of course, Blazi, you know I can't have my toast without it," Neon Shades replied, grinning.

Blazing Flight rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Blazing glanced toward the clock and her eyes widened. "I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed in horror.

Quickly grabbing a piece of toast in her mouth, she galloped out the door.

. . . .

Neon watched as her best friend ran out to work. She sighed to herself. _That pony needs to take a break for once, _she thought.

. . . .

Blazing Flight skidded to a halt outside of the Palace Gates to collect herself, breathing heavily. Once she was calm again, she went inside. "Blaze!"

Blazing turned to be face-to-face with Comet Blast, a young unicorn colt. "What's up, Blaze? How's work going? I'm going to be in the Royal Guard someday, and then we can work together! I can't wait! Can you? It'll be _awesome_ to work with you, Blaze! You're my hero. I heard you saved Princess Celestia once! What did you-"

"Hey Comet, I have a job for you," Blazing cut in, before he could go and further into one of his rants.

"Yea?" he asked, looking excited.

"Search the perimeter of the Royal Gardens, and report to me if there is anything out of the ordinary," Blazing told him.

"Yes Ma'am, Lieutenant Blaze," Comet exclaimed, saluting.

Blazing watched in amusement as the colt ran off towards the Royal Gardens.

. . . .

Comet trotted into the Royal Gardens and started inspecting every leaf, branch, and caterpillar within a ten-mile radius.

He was interrupted by a crunching sound as a stick broke. He whipped around to be face-to-face with a black mare with gray eyes.

"Wha- who are you?" The colt challenged, forcing himself not to tremble.

The black mare smiled creepily. "I am Night Fright," she whispered.

"What are you doing in the Canterlot Royal Gardens?" Comet retorted.

Night Fright's smile vanished to be replaced by a look of fear. "The Black Mist is returning," she moaned.

Comet backed up, his 'strong, brave stallion' demeanor all but gone. "Wha- what is the 'Black Mist?'" he demanded.

Night Fright glanced around as if she was being watched. "You'll… find out, but in the meantime… enjoy life, young one."

Comet glared at her. "What about you?" he asked warily.

Night Fright smiled sadly. "I have seen too much to truly enjoy this life, but can you do one thing for me? Warn that pretty flightless Pegasus about the mist… will you?"

"Blaze?"

Night Fright nodded. "Enjoy life, young one, for you never know when it will end." With that, she backed into the shadows and disappeared from sight.

Comet stared after her, realizing something else peculiar about her.

"She doesn't have a Cutie Mark…"

**Ta-dah :D **


	2. It's Coming

Blazing had just gotten into position in the hallway of the Magic Archives when Comet burst in, guards pursuing him.

"Blaze!" he screeched as one of the guards seized him. "Iron! Ice! Darkness! As you were," Blazing ordered.

Darkness opened his mouth to protest, but Blazing glared at him. "_As. You. Were."_ She ordered.

Darkness grumbled mutinously, then he and the others exited the hall.

Blazing turned to Comet. "What are you doing here?" she asked icily.

Comet flinched. "B-b-blaze," he stuttered.

Blazing looked at him in confusion and worry. "I'll be right back Comet. Dawn, d'ya think you can watch him?" she asked the guard next to her.

"Sure Flighty," a dark gray Pegasus with Lunar armor wrapped her wing around the trembling foal while Blazing cantered out of the hall.

. . . .

"Shining Armor gave me the day off, so what's wrong?" Blazing was walking with Comet, who was still shivering slightly.

Comet looked up at Blazing. "B-black M-m-mist."

Blazing froze in mid-step, nearly causing her to trip over air. "My parents, Rising Flight and Winged Flight, died because of something called the Black Mist," she said quietly.

A violet striped earth pony with a gray mane dropped in front of Blazing and Comet, sending the colt hiding behind Blazing's leg.

"Neon!" Blazing shouted. "What the hay?"

Neon Shades stood up, shaking her mane. "If you want answers about this 'Black Mist' thingy, I suggest you go to Ponyville and hit up the library."

Blazing raised her eyebrows. "Seriously?" Neon confirmed this with a nod. "I can't, I have work."

"I'll cover for you," the showpony told her. "Now go! And take Comet with you."

. . . .

Blazing looked out of the window of the carriage. A tap on the shoulder made her turn around. "Blaze, what's Ponyville like?" Comet asked.

Blazing turned around. "I've only been there once, for the Summer Sun Celebration, but it was… nice… different from Canterlot."

"Oh."

"We're here," a pony called from outside.

Blazing stood up and the door was opened. "Have a good day," the pony called as they walked away.

. . . .

Blazing raised her hoof and knocked on the library door.

"It's a _library_ for pony's sake! You don't have to knock!" a shout came from inside.

Blazing and Comet shared a look before Blazing opened the door. They were greeted by a purple pony. "Hi! I'm Twilight Sparkle. You're new here, aren't you?"

Blazing nodded silently. "I'm looking for a book about the Black Mist."

Twilight stared in confusion. "What is the Black Mist?" she asked.

Blazing rolled her eyes. "That's what I need to find out," she retorted.

Twilight started searching the bookshelves, and twenty minutes later, she groaned in exhaustion, slumping in a chair. "It's not here!"

"Uh… Twilight?" A purple and green dragon was holding up a book titled _Black Mist_.

Twilight stared at it. "WHERE!" Spike started laughing. "It was under B!"

Twilight would have screamed if Blazing and Comet hadn't been there. "Oh," she said, sounding defeated.

Blazing eyed Spike. "Can I have that book now?" she inquired.

"Oh! Right!" Spike tossed the book at Blazing, then dashed away, leaving an outline of where he had stood.

"What got into him?" Comet asked.

"Probably forgot about some gem he was hiding under his bed," Twilight mumbled.

Blazing picked the book up and opened it. _Time to find out what killed my parents,_ she thought.

She read the first few pages and went rigid. "Is something wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Comet. Look outside the window." Blazing ordered.

Comet looked at her in confusion before obediently pushing the curtains away. Blazing glanced out the window and back at the book. "It's coming," she said, pointing to what looked like a flock of blackbirds.

Twilight shook her head. "That's just a bunch of blackbirds," she muttered.

Blazing Flight gave the purple unicorn a fierce glare. "Tell me that when you're sick with Black Fever!" she spat, and stormed out of the library with the book.

**A/N:**

**Ta-dah. **

**Review for a Blazi plushie. And the knowledge that you made my day. (:D?)**


End file.
